Dark Angel
by BlazinBumbleBee
Summary: Cogura first truly met Minato the day before they became Team Jiraiya, and sometimes he can't help but wonder if that's where it all started. Between his subpar home life, ninja life, and a little silver-haired wreck that somehow wormed his way into Cogura's pseudo family, he thinks it might not be so bad. At least, that's what the voices in his head say. First story, OC insert.
1. Chapter 1- The Academy

**Author's Note:**

This is my first story, so input is appreciated! This story is rated T for a reason, as it will contain abuse, language, and violence- reader beware!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its ideas! The only content belonging to me are the OCs.

* * *

Within the bustling Ninja village of Konohagakure, behind a humble shop long since closed, three boys surrounded a beaten figure lying sprawled on the ground, shadowed by the sun setting behind the abandoned building.

The bruised and bloody boy remained dignified under the inflicted pain, holding strong in his objective to protect the subject of their ire.

His resolve was steadfast, even as one of the three delivered a crushing kick to his ribcage, eliciting a pained grunt he could not contain behind his gnashed teeth.

"Really? You'd really rather get the life beat out of you than let us get that little blond nuisance?"

Another boy sneered.

"How disgusting!"

The final one taunted, delivering another kick, but the boy silently endured the abuse.

"C'mon, let's leave the Freak to bleed. He can keep the nuisance if he wants; there are much more fun things to do."

The first one grunted, and with grumbles, the other two followed him away.

"What a sorry little Freak. They will probably just get killed off before they make Chuunin, anyway…"

One of them commented before they left his earshot, but the suffering boy continued to lie still long after they were gone.

Catching his breath, the boy gingerly sat up, wincing silently at the sharp twinge in his limbs.

They had spent a good hour trying to break him, to get him to tell them where he hid the blond that they were searching for.

He was barely five years old; his raggedy hair was a few inches long and jet black with the occasional streak of vivid violet, his eyes a luminescent orange, skin pale.

Underneath the black cloth and wire-mesh mask obscuring the lower half of his face, his bottom lip was split, cheek bruised, and his left eye was black and swollen.

He wore violet-embroidered knee-length battle robes over a black tunic, heavy pants, and black combat boots, although the front of his clothing was dappled with droplets of blood it did well hiding the many bruises he was now sporting as he gingerly crawled to the empty half-smashed pile of crates.

Cautiously, ignoring the flare of pain from movement, he crumbled up an inconspicuous slip of paper and released the weak seal with a pulse of Chakra.

"It's okay, you can come out now."

After a long moment a head of shocking blond popped out of the pile of crates previously hidden by the seal.

Worried ocean-blue eyes zeroed in on his injuries before the blond, wearing a simple white suit with green trim and a hood, slipped completely out of his hiding spot and ran to his side.

The worried blond was obviously an orphan and about four years his senior, but that didn't stop a pand of outrage that the other kids would pick on someone they percieved as weaker.

"Are you okay?"

The orphan cried out, eyes watering, lip quivering, and a horrified expression on his pudgy face.

He couldn't help it.

He burst out into a fit of giggles, bewildering the blond for a few very short moments before he broke off with a wheeze, clutching his ribs.

"S-sorry,"

He spluttered but the bright grin hidden by his mask remained, if a little bloody; although he was sure he swallowed a previously loose baby tooth from one of the nastier blows.

"Your expression is really funny."

The orphan looked confused by the younger kid, who was smiling judging by the half-moon shape of his eyes.

"You shouldn't be laughing. You got hurt because of me!"

The younger one's grin became a genuine smile.

"It was nothing really; I've had worse! I'm just happy I could help you."

His smile then faded, and he looked the blond over with a critical eye.

His expression darkened, smoldering with righteous fury behind his usually jovial mask when he saw the damage done to the blond before he saw the other kid's plight and tried to help.

The orphan was sporting a few nasty bruises, and something about the now somewhat awed look rubbed him the wrong way.

"Never mind me, I know my limits. Are _you_ alright?"

The blond nodded fervently.

"Yeah, thanks to you. I appreciate your help…"

The orphan trailed off with a question, gratitude in his tone.

"Kurotenshi Cogura. It's no problem."

He said with an enthusiastic nod, wiping away a trail of the blood from a cut on his eyebrow while the blond smiled hesitantly.

"My name is Namikaze Minato… Ano, not that I'm not grateful, but… Why'd you help me?"

The orphan asked almost hesitantly as blue eyes met orange.

The younger one shrugged, shifting into a sitting position.

"I've known those scoundrels since as long as I can remember. They've never shown any kindness, and I'm not going to let them harm someone who's not going to fight back… _Especially_ if I can help it."

They stared evenly at each other for a few long moments until Minato sucked in a breath.

"Then why didn't _you_ fight back? You risked yourself to protect me, even- well, even if you don't know me…?"

Cogura gave only the slightest of nods.

"I won't let them have the satisfaction of fighting me, and besides; you're alive and you feel pain, don't you? So why should I stand back and watch them hurt anybody if I can help it?"

He looked into the other's gaze while he spoke, resolve glimmering in the orange depths much like the righteous fury had only a minute ago.

Minato watched the other boy gingerly get to his feet, curiosity in his eyes while he absently rubbed his bruised cheek.

"If they mess with you again, find me and I'll set them straight."

He growled, holding a hand to the blond; although his vicious smirk was hidden from view, his eyes danced with a protective but good-natured spark.

The orphan, beaming with excitement, took the offered hand and let the other boy pull him to his feet.

"So,"

Cogura began nonchalantly.

His hands blurred into motion, rapidly forming hand seals under Minato's widening eyes.

"You attend the Ninja academy, ne? I believe I have seen you around. They say you're a prodigy,"

The blond nodded eagerly with a bright smile, realization sparking in his expression when he put two and two together.

"Hai! Now that I think of it, I've seen you there as well- you're the youngest student in the academy and top of the class too, if I remember right."

The noirette grinned privately, ending the hand seals with a green light glowing from his palms.

"Hai,"

He said with a proud lilt in his voice, watching the orphan's amazed expression while the bruises disappeared under his Mystical Palm Jutsu.

Chewing his lip in concentration and feeling a small drain on his chakra, he let the green light die out when the last of the marks were gone.

"Whoa..."

Minato gasped, poking the skin where one of the worst bruises had been.

"Not too bad,"

He said proudly, amused by the blonde's antics.

"You're five years old and you can do medical Jutsu already?"

Minato squeaked.

Cogura nodded proudly, but after a heartbeat his smile died out when his eyes wandered to the sinking sun.

"I have to go home."

"…Oh."

He looked back up at the deflated blond, and he offered a cheerful eye smile.

"Tomorrow we get assigned Genin teams. I will see you there, right Minato-kun?"

Like the flip of a switch the orphan cheered up.

"Of course, Kurotenshi-san!"

The purple-black Ninja-in-training immediately scowled at the honorific.

"Just Cogura is fine."

The blond shook his head in childish refusal.

"I can't do that, Kurotenshi-san."

The five-year-olds scowl deepened.

"I don't like you calling me that!"

He warned, ensued by a long and intense staring match, but after a few moments the blond relented.

"Very well then, Cogura-san,"

The younger ninja sighed, having to remind himself that he didn't have the time to spend arguing.

"I guess that's a bit better… I will see you tomorrow, Minato-baka. Ja ne,"

The boy waved over his shoulder, limping away from the encounter.

"Ja ne!"

He smirked at the shout that followed him, pride and happiness bubbling in his chest despite the pain caused by a movement as simple as walking.

He had made his first non-Clan friend.

During the trek home the little ninja's smile became more strained, his form tensing at every step he got closer to the unsteady old house he lived in.

Muscles tensed as coiled wires he slowly approached the cracked front window and cautiously slipped inside, feet silent as he closed the window and shut the curtains.

The main room had an old traditional table with worn cushions and an old, worn couch and arm chair.

Quickly darting across the now-dark space he slipped inside a door just past the rickety kitchen.

It was a small closet occupied by a tatami mat and a small desk laden with a few material objects, and what Cogura called- quite proudly, mind you- his own space.

Laying down on the mat he bundled up, hoping that neither parent noticed his late arrival.

* * *

At a small sound the boy stirred, blinking blearily at the crack below his door.

The golden sunlight slipped underneath, and with a groan he sat up, inspecting his injuries from the day before.

A few hand seals and Chakra usage later his pale skin was once again flawless.

The ninja-in-training gingerly prodded his previously bruised ribs, sitting up rigid when he heard a faint muffled snore.

Dread sunk its claws into his heart- _he's back already?_ \- But in a show of bravado, he stood on silent feet and slid open the door.

The large form of a Koga- his father- lay sprawled on the couch, clad in a larger form of the boy's ninja garb.

The boy's nose wrinkled at the reek of alcohol, scowling at the empty sake bottle still clutched in the man's loose hand.

Pulling every trick in the book he knew, he forced himself to calm until his breathing was silent even at its rapid pace.

His sunset-orange eyes darted around all corners of the stale room, sharp hearing picking up muffled crying all but drowned by Koga's snores.

Cold sweat dappled his brow and with a prayer, he let his training guide his feet to sneak around the sleeping Nin without waking him up.

That would most definitely be _Very Bad_.

Placing his feet light as a feather, the young ninja silently and slowly inched his way a single silent footstep at a time past the couch where the man slumbered.

The stifled crying was louder now that he was close to the bedroom door, and with bated breath he pushed it open just enough to squeeze into the room.

He froze halfway through at the sounds of Koga stirring.

A long moment of dread and fear pumped adrenaline through his veins, but when the snoring resumed his shoulders nearly shook with relief.

Stepping in and closing the door, he felt something absolutely dark and awful twist in his chest when he saw Sayo curled up by the bed, dark blotches on her tear-streaked face.

"Kaa-san?"

He whispered, crouching in front of her, worry and concern further fraying his ragged nerves when he saw the marks of a beating, and her shocked orange eyes opened.

"Oh, Cogura-kun... Gomenasai, you shouldn't have to see me like this,"

She cried softly, pulling him into a weak and shaky hug.

His expression hardened into something bitter.

"He got drunk again,"

Cogura stated in a growl, returning the embrace, orange eyes shining with frustration.

"It's not your fault."

He let her cry into his shoulder until she was recovered enough to pull away and present him with a watery smile that looked out of place on her swollen, bruised face.

Her orange eyes were worryingly absent while she carded her fingers through his hair.

"Kaa-san, please let me heal you."

She shook her head, smiling tearfully, and he was left in disappointment; she always refused.

"I need some more flour,"

She murmured to break the silence, sniffling, she took his hands and cupped them together, reaching on the nightstand and placing a coin purse in his palms.

"Don't you have class at the academy? You must hurry along… We have a big day at the bakery tomorrow, can you fetch two sacks for me on the way back please?"

He may be young, but he understood exactly the silent words behind her fake-bright smile.

 _Please, don't be here when Koga wakes up._

"… Of course,"

He murmured, uncertainty and disbelief coloring his voice, worry distorting his expression.

Her smile became regretful but she kissed his forehead in reassurance anyway, wiping her tears when she pulled away.

"Have a good day, Cogura-kun. I want to hear about how you did when you get back."

With one more glance over his shoulder, the boy opened a window and vaulted onto the street.

He immediately broke into a run, easily weaving through any civilians while his feet carried him to the Ninja academy.

His orange eyes were downcast, fighting back the dread that threatened to quench his usual exuberant smile.

He knew all too well by now that if Koga woke up in a foul mood, Sayo would be the only one there.

Harshly clamping down on his dread and locking away the negative emotion, his feet continued to move him.

When the building was in sight the young ninja tucked the coin purse into the inner pocket of his vest, and he pointedly kept his head down until he entered the building.

The room was full of excitedly chattering children, and with light feet he slipped by the crowd and settled in his usual seat in the upper left corner.

His orange eyes scanned over the heads of the class, and he smirked at a flash of blond among the crowd.

Minato's sky-blue eyes met his own, and the blond smiled and waved in a friendly manner that he easily returned with a genuine eye-smile.

He was glad the orphan was doing alright after the episode yesterday.

"Ohayou, Cogura-kun."

He jumped, turning to face the kid taking a seat next to him.

"Oh- ohayou, Kazemi-kun!"

He returned with an energetic wave.

Kazemi snorted at him in exasperation.

The boy is a few years older than him with olive-tinted skin, dark eyes, and long black hair in a low tail dressed in a traditional shihakusho, and he was one of the few in their class that the noirette liked.

The teacher walked in yawning, glazed eyes skimming over the classroom, sparing a short mumbled speech about becoming a Konoha Nin.

Valiantly beating back the voice of boredom asking if he could count eternity, Cogura sat straighter when the lazy teacher cleared his throat to address business and one by one names were called out, the teams were assigned, and he remained studiously still and silent in his seat to wait his turn.

"… Koichi Kazemi,"

Smiling with amusement he watched his olive-skinned acquaintance become ramrod straight out of the corner of his eye.

"… Namikaze Minato,"

He saw the blonde's head swivel in attempt to search for his new teammate.

"… And Kurotenshi Cogura."

His own eyes widened in disbelief, meeting incredulous black and excited blue orbs.

"Your Jounin Sensei is Jiraiya."

Cogura swore all the blood drained from his face.


	2. Chapter 2- The Bells

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for your patience and support! I understand the characters' personalities are a bit bland, but they'll grow into it as I go on I promise.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its ideas. I own only Cogura and whatever he screws up along the way.

* * *

It didn't take Team Jiraiya very long to get to one of the training grounds.

The three of them were lined up before the Toad Sannin soaked with morning dew, and the bruises he couldn't fully heal ached deeply from the chill.

Instead of nursing his pain Cogura was left staring upwards, struck with awe, at the white-haired man that smirked down at the dubbed 'Team Jiraiya'.

The man's black eyes scrutinized to Kazemi first; then it went to Minato, where it lingered for a long moment; and after what he could call an eternity, the man met his stare with an intense, assessing gaze.

The noirette remained silent and alert, refusing to move or show just how much it bothered him that it felt like his new Sensei was peeling away his layers one by one, trying to see into the core of his essence.

He remained stone-still when the Sannin scratched his chin and hummed contemplatively, for once thankful of his own ability to subdue any unwanted reactions.

"You certainly are an interesting bunch."

He heard something that sounded suspiciously along the lines of 'none of them have assets' before the man gave a face-splitting grin.

He blinked in astonishment at the non-sequitur.

 _Right... I had almost forgotten the Legendary Sannin is a renowned pervert…_

"How about we begin by introducing ourselves? I'll begin!"

Kazemi opened his mouth looking halfway between confused and indignant, but the white-haired Jounin pointed to himself dramatically, cutting off the boy's protest.

"My name is Jiraiya, self-proclaimed Super Pervert! I have a particular liking for the ladies, if you know what I mean. I dislike very few things, and my dreams are too adult for you kids… Heh. My hobbies are writing, activities with cute girls, writing about said cute girls, maintaining my Super Pervert title-"

"We get that, let's move on already!"

Kazemi snapped, overcoming his shock.

Helpfully, Cogura refrained from pointing out how _red_ the other boy's cheeks were and exactly _just_ how mortified Minato looked.

However, admitting the defeat of his restraint, the boy let out a mirthful laugh.

Hardly a few minutes in the man's presence, and he already unsettled the three of them collectively.

He ignored the other black-haired boy's affronted glare in favor of trying to reign in his amusement, much to the apparent pleasure of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smirked briefly before waving them off with an eye-roll.

"Fine, fine; don't get your panties in a twist, at least one of you has a sense of humor."

To the noirette's delight Kazemi's cheeks got so dark he was surprised the other boy hadn't passed out, barely hearing a faint noise of complaint from the blond.

"Introduce yourself then; your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies!"

The olive-skinned kid's glare could put an inferno to shame, redirected from _him_ to their new and apparently 'Super Perverted' Sensei.

"My name is Koichi Kazemi,"

The boy ground out eventually, allowing the noirette enough reprieve to school his expression.

"I like earning respect and reading. I dislike loud mouths and dishonor. My dream is to become one of Konoha's most respectable ninja, and my hobby is becoming an herbalist, my specialty is mixing and combining poisons."

Kazemi stated firmly, crossing his arms, and the man gave a thumbs-up.

"Not bad, that's quite a variety Gaki. You next."

Jiraiya chortled, and Cogura almost choked on his own saliva in surprise, but the explosion of Kazemi's impending outburst was interrupted when the meekly smiling blond stood straighter.

"H-hai!"

Minato stuttered out before the throbbing vein in Kazemi's forehead could pop.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. I like the color red, people with kind hearts, and sensibility. I dislike anyone that looks down on me, bullies in particular. My hobby is to help around the orphanage, but my dream is to earn the villagers' respect and recognition by becoming a Hokage."

Jiraiya nodded, grinning as he reached out to pat the mess of blond spikes before the kid could duck away.

"That's a good ambition to have!"

The man turned to him, and the gazes of the other two kids followed.

"What about you, *Murasaki?"

He sweatdropped at the nickname, but gave a beaming grin anyway.

Was it strange that he now felt like he was under a magnifying glass?

"I'm Kurotenshi Cogura! I like hot food, anyone with a good sense of humor, practicing the family Kekki Genkai, and anything that can make me stronger to protect my friends. I hate bullies, manipulators, liars, and those that disregard me due to my age. My hobby is cooking and perfecting my Genjutsu skills, and my dream is to prove myself to the village by surpassing everyone's expectations of me."

The noirette rambled, watching the considering expression that came over the man.

It made Cogura wonder if the Sannin knew of the Kurotenshi Kekki Genkai and its ties to Genjutsu and Taijutsu.

"Also a good start, especially for someone so young."

All three of them sweatdropped when the man posed with his hands on his hips, and they could collectively swear that they could see rays of light extend from behind Jiraiya.

If nothing else at least knowing even a fraction of the Sannin's personality- even if most of it was fake- was a small relief from the feeling of intense judgment.

"You all have unique personalities, I like it! We're going to begin the test immediately!"

Cogura's brow furrowed.

 _What?_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Minato's mouth open.

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Kazemi interrupted the blond, onyx eyes narrowed.

"I thought we passed the necessary tests in the academy?"

Jiraiya chortled, and instantly the noirette felt a rising sense of dread.

"The Academy may have passed you, but you still have to pass _my_ test before you can become a Genin team. If you fail, I get to send you back to the academy."

Cogura's eyes widened while the white-haired man held up a pair of bells.

The question escaped before he could think it through.

"You'll send us back?"

He blurted, unable to hold back the dismay in his tone.

"I will if you fail, but you three seem like you'll do exceptionally well. Now, the only objective of this test is that each of you have to get one of the bells from me before noon!"

Cogura glanced at his team in bafflement, seeing Kazemi with an outraged expression while the blond kid frowned in confusion.

"Sensei, there's only two bells."

Minato said slowly, eyeing the man warily, but Jiraiya only beamed brightly at the prodigy.

"Good catch, Minato-kun! Only two of you will be able to pass and advance to be Team Jiraiya. The one that doesn't gets tied to a tree stump while we eat lunch, and _then_ sent back to the academy! Let's begin!"

In the blink of an eye Kazemi disappeared in a puff of smoke; in the same instance, Cogura saw Jiraiya flying through a series of hand seals.

"Run!"

He yelped, tackling a wide-eyed Minato just barely out of the way of a Suiton Jutsu, which some abandoned part of his analytical side told him was restrained to a Chuunin level speed.

"Damndamndamn _damndamndamn!"_

The Shadow-nin hissed, scrambling to his feet and watching Minato do the same out of the corner of his eye, and he leapt just out of the way of Jiraiya's fist.

His wide orange eyes beheld the crater that the simple attack had left behind, and with a burst of excitement he redoubled his efforts of escaping.

Cogura panicked when he sensed Jiraiya's chakra shift for another Jutsu, and hands flying through the hand seal, he performed a Kawarimi and got to watch the log he switched with get reduced to nothing more than a pile of splinters.

 _At least Minato got away,_

He thought wryly, using a breathing exercise to calm his heart rate while he noted an absence of the blond in the split second after Jiraiya announced the start of the test.

Then his face twisted into a wry smirk when he watched Jiraiya vanish from the clearing of the training ground, gears turning.

He'd have to find the others; consequences be damned none of them could stand against the Sannin alone, and sticking together increased their chance of survival even if only by a little bit.

Mind made up, he Shunshined after the flash of silver that their Sensei had become, concealing his chakra to the best of his ability.

Cogura was pushing his speed, however, and almost fell off the limb of his current tree when shuriken went flying from all directions at the blurred shape of Jiraiya.

Hiding within the branches and he watched with interest while the projectiles were swatted away like annoying flies.

Orange eyes narrowed, idle hand drawing a spool of ninja wire from a pocket sewn inside his purple-black robes, he unraveled it.

If his chakra detection was correct then Kazemi was trying to face off with Jiraiya, and Minato was coming closer each second.

It was the perfect opportunity to try and get an advantage.

"Is that all you can do?"

The Sannin smirked as in a blur of movement, Kazemi stood in front of their Sensei, onyx eyes shining with determination and cold fury.

"I will not get sent back today, Jiraiya-Sensei… As annoying as you are, I am intent on graduating the academy this year."

An impressive amount of killing intent for a Genin-level kid flowed across the area, providing distraction from the black and purple streak that seemed to blur and vanish in hap-hazard intervals among the canopy.

Kazemi lunged forward, determination in every line of his body as he threw a punch at Jiraiya, but once the Sannin grabbed his fist, he went upside-down in the air and continued the assault with a series of kicks that the man blocked with his free hand, throwing a telegraphed kick that Kazemi leapt back to dodge.

Unseen by the battle-engaged Nin, a pair of sky-blue eyes peered out from the foliage.

Silently Minato tightened his grip on the kunai in his hands.

He needed Kazemi to give him an opening and he can go for the bells… Although he wasn't quite sure what to do if both bells got taken, he would certainly try his best.

Even if this wasn't the kind of collaboration he has originally intended to achieve before facing their Sensei.

"Wow, that's an impressive scowl."

He whirled with a startled gasp, stopping his kunai just short of Cogura's upside… Down… Face…

What?

The younger ninja 's orange eyes were curious, dangling with surprising skill off nearly invisible strands of decent-grade ninja wire.

"Cogura-san, you startled me,"

The blond breathed, lowering his kunai and keeping his voice low, the younger one allowed the other to get his bearings.

"We need a plan."

Minato, once he calmed down, judged that by the focused look on the Shadow Nin's face, he had the younger boy's attention.

"I'm trying to come up with a strategy, we just have to work together. I caught up to Kazemi earlier and we got seperated again so getting him in on a plan will be tough, but I figured it out; the test is to prove we can stand up to the threat as a team. I figure that at the very least we can make a memorable impression."

Minato spoke his point with conviction, as if he needed to convince the younger one that they had to work together.

Cogura's eyes curved into a happy sliver-moon shape, the telltale sign he was smiling.

"I know."

The blonde's mouth opened once, and then closed before opening again with a surprised blink inbetween.

"You… Do?"

The younger one nodded sagely, keeping tabs on how Kazemi was starting to get tired.

"Yeah, it's just common sense. None of us can beat Jiraiya on our own, teamwork factor aside… Although I do admit, I hadn't fully figured out that working together was the core point. No wonder you're a prodigy."

Minato gave a small smile, feeling a greater spark of hope now that he had a teammate at his side.

"Okay. Assuming you have skill with your wire, here's what I think we should do…"

* * *

Kazemi hit the ground on his right shoulder hard, gritting his teeth as the wind got knocked out of him.

Struggling and panting for air he stumbled to his feet, raising his arms in a hasty block to a vicious kick and ignoring the sharp pain in the same shoulder.

Gathering his last reserve of his strength he heaved just enough to buy time and Shunshin behind Jiraiya in a position to make a grab at the bells.

Poison-coated senbon laced through his fingers, he grimaced harshly as he jabbed at his Sensei.

He wasn't expecting Jiraiya to merely smirk and deflect his attacks as though they were nothing.

He watched the fist approaching his ribcage with abject horror.

A kunai thrown with deadly accuracy bounced off the surprised Sannin's glove and split the material, but it was more than enough distraction for a cloud of smoke to envelope him and arms wrap around his shoulders.

He grunted in pain, but he had no strength left to fight them by the time he realized that he was watching the fight from atop a branch where he was placed, which so far was a cloud of smoke and noise.

He looked up to the one that grabbed him, blinking owlishly up at the young head of the graduating class, the Kurotenshi kid, whom looked down at him in concern.

His gaze switched back to the battle, surprise taking over his expression when he saw a copy of himself kneeling on the ground, struggling to get up while a Bunshin of Cogura danced along a surprisingly complex web of wires, engaged in a game of dodge-the-Jutsu with Jiraiya.

"Kazemi-kun you work with poisons and herbs, right?"

He glanced back up at the masked kid, frowning, but nodding in confirmation.

The Shadow Nin eye-smiled.

"Good! You wouldn't happen to have anything flammable, perhaps?"

Kazemi blinked in astonishment, numbly fishing in the inner pockets of his Shihakusho and pulling out a storage scroll.

"Yes, I do; plenty of it, in fact. Why?"

Goosebumps danced along his skin under Cogura's decidedly scary expression while he unsealed flasks of the liquid.

"We're going to coat all of those wires with it. Can you stand?"

Kazemi scowled while he shakily got to his feet, grateful that the younger one didn't comment, and passed the pyromaniac a few flasks with a smirk of his own.

It took less than a minute despite how elaborate the web was, and he watched with an approving eye as Cogura brought out a kunai and piece of flint.

The Bunshin saw the advancement and looked at 'Kazemi' with wide eyes while Jiraiya ran them down.

"Get out of here!"

He yelled.

Jiraiya slowed for a split second, smiling proudly while the 'injured' student disappeared.

With a sight nothing less than spectacular the wires erupted in flames, popping the Bunshin and leaving 'Kazemi' the opportunity to snatch the bells away.

* * *

*Murasaki (purple, violet)


End file.
